


I Love You, Everything About You

by tony_luvv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, cyborg tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Soulmate AU! I would love to see amputee/cyborg Tony. Imagine him missing an arm and a leg and having prostetics. No one knows untill Thor falls inlove with Tony only to realize he dosent have a mark because it was on a limb that is Missing. The actually story ended up being slightly different but same basic idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters later but for now, it's going to stay a one-shot.

It wasn’t well known to the public and Tony kept it very well hidden. Afghanistan left him with a lot more than a whole in his heart and a new look on life, but it also left him with new legs and part of his arm. The blast he took caused a lot more damage than people thought. Along with his arc reactor, his left leg was robotics up to mid-thigh and his right leg stopped right before his knee. For his left arm, his bicep was blown up pretty badly and a lot was missing so they filled it in with his robotics. Of course when he came back he had to replace everything and update it, so after contacting some high trusted engineer’s and doctors. He was equipped with flawless legs and arm of his own design.

Very few people new about his less than human appendages, his inner circle (Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, Obie was part of this group but he’s dead now) and then his doctors and special engineer’s. Aside from that handful of people, no one knew.

He suspected that Natashalie had figured it out but after spending some time with her as an Avenger he realized she didn’t know. Which he was grateful for, the less people knew, the better.

It was now two months after the invasion and he was currently on the phone with one Nicholas Fury.

“NO.”

“Stark, I can’t keep them all here. I know Banner is already mostly moved into your tower, why can’t you house the rest of them. The team would be more effective as a unit living together in one spot, the tower is perfect. Plus as part of the team, you have to attend mandatory team bonding sessions. So, with that, I will tell the others to pack their bags.”

“You do realize I don’t even live there right.” He knew he was fighting a losing battle but still.

“I’ve already contacted Ms. Potts and she has assured me that you will be able to handle business on the east coast in that lovely tower you built. So, they team should be arriving within the next two days. I expect you to be there.” Without another word the director hung up on him. 

Sighing at his silent workshop, “You heard the man, J. Start packing and get the bots ready for transport.”

“Of course, Sir. Will that be all this evening?”

“I’ll let you know if I think of anything else.”

-

Just as Fury had told him, everyone was there. In fact, he was actually the last to arrive.

“Hey Stark, thought you’d never show up man, I would have thought this being your tower and everything that you would you know, be here.” Clint was lounging on the couch in his penthouse, Steve in one of the arm chairs sketching. From what he could hear, someone was in his kitchen, the sound of cabinets opening and closing his only indicator.

“Well when you’re as rich as I am, you own more than one property.” He stared at the people on his floor, “You do know there is a common space 3 floors down.”

“Yeah but your floor is nicer and it has the best view.” He gestured to the floor to ceiling windows that did have a great view of the city. Loud footsteps approached from the kitchen.

“Man of Iron, you have finally joined us. Would you be able to provide some food, I am rather famished and was told you would be able to provide a meal worthy of a god, such as myself.” Was- Was Thor leering at him? 

“Um, yeah. You guys good with pizza?” A round of agreements (after they explained pizza to Thor) from the guys present, Tony had JARVIS ask the others for their preferences and then had him place the order. Now that food was taken care of, he still had an annoying archer, a content captain, and one happy demi god in his penthouse. “Are you planning on staying up here?” He kind of wished they would leave, it was harder to relax and hide himself away when he had people in his space. It’s why he kept his floor separate from the others. It was hard enough hiding his mechanical appendages from people he only saw for a few hours here and there, but these people were living with him. 

“I don’t see why not, I’m pretty cozy and we have to spend time together anyway.” Clint shrugged, not once turning his gaze from the movie he had put on. 

“Clint don’t be rude, Tony, is it okay if we stay on your floor?” Steve looked up at him from his seat, sad puppy dog eyes in full action and it made him feel like a bad person for even thinking of turning him away.

“I guess it’s okay. Let’s just not make a habit it of it okay.” He should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy.

-

It has been three weeks and still, anytime he ventured up from his lab, someone was on his floor. The only place he got some alone time was his shop and his bedroom. But even then, Thor had started to visit him in the shop more often. At first he was curios on how modern technology worked, then he had questions about social media, which had somehow led to them going on a shopping trip and Tony buying the god a whole new wardrobe. 

Although, he didn’t mind the god’s company, he really wished he could get some time alone. He was stressed and what muscles he had were tense. He had actually taken to working out in the middle of the night, but fearing one of his teammates would drop in, he chose to use the employee gym that was down further and closed in the middle of the night. So if any of his teammates woke up feeling the need to punch something, which they did, they went to the Avengers gym that was below the common floor that was pretty much not getting used.

Not to mention that the team was starting to notice, because he didn’t want to show off his mechanical parts he mostly wore long sleeves and shoes at all the times. Clint had jokingly told him that he could relax, kick back and stay a while during a movie night when he settled into one of the chairs, sneakers, jeans and sweatshirt on. Most of the team had shorts of some kind on and the ones that didn’t were bare foot. Tony had laughed and diverted Clint’s comment by going on a rant about the archers obvious attraction for him and how there are so many other ways he could have gone about professing his love.

After that the team started making bets, guessing what he could be hiding beneath his clothes, of course none of their guess were true but it still stressed him that they thought about it so much. The only thing that really relieves his stress was his late night work outs and Thor. 

The god never brought up Tony’s attire, and when it looked like the genius was getting too caught up in his head he would simply ask a question about earth culture. They got along really well, Thor treated him normally, whether it be he a prince or that he knew nothing about Tony Stark and his money, fame or company. The same could be said for Tony regarding Thor, because of his happy, energetic personality, most forgot that Thor is a god that has lived thousands of years and experience many things while being raised to be a prince. Tony wasn’t sure if Thor played dumb on purpose but he treated Thor like the true intellectual he was (he caught on very quick if explained correctly) and wasn’t intimidated by his own royalty. He hadn’t realized how close they had gotten until it was literally put right in front of his face, with a kiss.

-

They had been messing around in the kitchen, it was dinner time but Tony only knew how to cook breakfast foods and Thor said he was fine with it. Steve was out with his buddy Sam, Bruce had gone to Indian to help some of the sick for the next two weeks and Clint and Natasha were away on a mission.

They had made the entire carton of eggs, and two packs of bacon, eating as they cooked. Making toast and covering them in every available jelly, which was a lot while Thor told Tony about some of the adventures he, Sif and the warriors three had gone on.

Thor had finished his story and was putting the bacon on some paper towels to cool when he turned to look at Tony, who upon seeing the gods face, cracked up laughing.

“What is it? Anthony, what’s caused you to laugh like this?” Once the smaller man was able to catch his breath he reached up and swiped at the god’s cheek with his pointer finger.

“You had jelly on your cheek.” He giggled as he presented his finger before bring the finger to his mouth to lick clean. “Mmmhmm, strawberry.”

The next thing he knew, his hand was captured by a much bigger hand and moved aside so a pair of lips could capture his own. He was shocked into a gasp that allowed for the taller man to dip his tongue inside his mouth. That tongue swept inside and dominated him completely, leaving him weak to the assault that was a kiss. He got completely caught up in the kiss he was left panting and leaning heavily into the other man who just gazed down at him.

“I have wanted to do that for a while now.” Thor’s hands ran up his back to his shoulders and then started rubbing at his arms. That first stroke over his metal tricep shocked the daze Tony fell into out of him and he backed away from the other man.

“You- you shouldn’t have done that. You don’t want me, I’m- you don’t want me.” He couldn’t look at the other and could even hint at what was truly the issue.  
“If you are referring to you metal appendages, I do not care if you are not completely man of flesh and bone.” Tony’s head had snapped up to look at the other when he said metal, and he felt as if his mouth dropped further to the floor with every word that came after that. Thor smiled and stepped forward, hesitating to see if the genius would step away from him again, when he didn’t, he stepped a little closer. He used one hand to scoop the other’s mouth off the floor until he could push his mouth closed. When Tony didn’t step away from his or make any move to do so he continued, “I’ve actually known for some time, I just never mentioned it since it seemed to be a sour topic for you.”

“But,” he was struggling to comprehend what he was hearing, “how?”

“I have grown very fond of you during the time we spent together, and during such time I noticed many things about you. You love coffee and but hate the ice cream flavor, instead preferring a scoop of chocolate every now and again. You claim your little bots to be walking disasters but love them ferociously as if they were your blood children. When you get caught up in your work and need to wait or take time to think something out you busy your hands with movement or little trinkets. When the sunlight hits your eyes on an angle they shine a bright gold that could rival all the treasures in Asgard. You were long sleeve clothes to cover your mechanical limbs.” 

Tony was left speechless, staring at the god like he never seen him before. He hadn’t known that the other man had been paying so much attention to him and to hear him list of all those things made his cheek burn and stomach jittery. “I still don’t-” He was still confused as to how Thor came to know the truth.

“Your limbs give of the faintest humming sound, it’s similar to the sounds from your suit but it would follow you outside of the suit. That’s what first clued me in,” here he paused, almost hesitating to continue, before he seemed to get over his inner struggle and square his shoulder, “but what finalized my theory was our soul bond.”  
“Our what?” He breathed, still in shock from the whole thing.

“I hadn’t sensed it at first but not too long after we started spending time together, my soul recognized you as my soulmate. I wasn’t aware that what it was at first but I must admit I have known for some time now. I was just waiting to see if there was a chance you returned my feelings since I haven’t been able to see your soul mark.”  
“What soul mark?” It was a lot to take in but his mind was able to form a few important questions.

He turned and lifted his shirt, “This is our soul mark,” on his lower back was a dark mark that looked like it could be a miniature lightning bolt with three downward edges. “You’re usually so heavily clothed so I was unable to spot yours.”

“It’s because mine is gone,” Tony reached out to touch the mark, unable to look the god in the eye, “when I was captured in the desert, I was hit with a bomb that blew my leg off. But I remember, I had an identical mark on the inside of my left ankle, always thought it was a weird birth mark.” He dropped his hand and stared at the floor.

“Anthony, look at me,” He kept his gaze downturned, “please.” Strong hands were gentle as they framed his face and brought his focus into those sky blue eyes. “No matter what your body has been put through or what it looks like, I have truly fallen in love with you.”

Tears blurred his vision, “Really?” 

“Yes, really, I love you Anthony.” A weak chuckle punched out of him at the admission. Thor leaned down and kissed the few tears from his cheeks before kissing him on the mouth again.

The demigod leaned back to look him in the eyes, “I love you, everything about you.”

“I believe you.”


End file.
